Blind Bliss, Shattered Faith
by Ryoko2
Summary: What happened to Switch before the Matrix? A provocative look into her past....
1. Default Chapter

Untitled Document

Blind Bliss, Shattered Faith: Intro 

Switch sat squarely on the bench within her cell, not eyeing her surroundings because she couldn't. She had been born with a thick layer of skin covering them, melting into the rest of her face as to shield her from the known, and the unknown. She was essentially blind, but not blind at the same time. Her pupils were constantly covered in a blanket of red during the day, and black during night, whatever those were; she had been told the color variations (whatever this 'color' is…?) were caused by the amount of "sunlight" streaming through, through the past several years there seemed to be less and less red, however, and more and more dark. Still, Switch sat there on the cold, uninviting concrete bench in her cell with the barrel of a gun placed precisely between her lips, pointing upwards in her mouth and upward as to penetrate the roof and lodge in her brain.

::Suicide:: ...................

Thoughts flashed through her brain. She pondered. She pondered a lot, not being able to see what was being shown, imagining various combinations of light and dark, she had never seen an object, but was able to make out things in a ghost-like appearances in her brain. 

Like smoke. 

She could see patterns of light and dark, like smoke billowing wildly on a black sheet, formed by her touching things and with her fingers, making out the forms. She had been told that a "gun" was a mechanical device, both doing good and harm. She had been taught, carefully, how to hold it, as to not cause damage to herself in the process… 

::Blindness...blindness:: 

A man had let her out, out of "The Matrix", promising her vision for the first time, something he could not guarantee her, apparently, in "The Matrix" 

::::FLASH:::: 

That was 4 years ago. Since then, The Doctor, as he was called, had surgically cut the skin around her eyes, as to provide her with sight, she was thankful for him. She wore white. It reminded her of the smoke she saw before being provided with vision, a privilege, she saw it, not a necessity. She learned that long ago. The white resembled the blankness of before. She was sick of the black.

The black. 

Not for her, no. She was sick of the black, the darkness. The blindness. 

But she had made it out, out of the binding chains of reality, the crucifixion of truth. The Damnation. 


	2. Blind Bliss, Shattered Faith, Part i, Ch...

Blind Bliss, Shattered Fath- _Part i, Chapter i_   
  
Switch swept left and lodged herself between the walls of the dim hallway, palms of hands and soles of feet pressed tightly against the bullet-dented concrete as a man brandishing a machine gun dove at her, kicking the the back of his head with a metal-toed boot as he went under her. Taking a glance above, she viewed a green, full sized door with worn wood, paint chipping and golden doorknob tarnished with age. It stood, closed, approximately 3 feet above her head, and, seeing the lines of troops down the hall making their way for her, she swung up, palms still pressed, and kicked the door open with both feet. Pulling herself upwards into the room, gravity shiffted suddenly and she fell on her face, leaving bruises and burn marks under her right eye. Looking back, the door was now rightside up. A table stood against the wall to her right while window, surrounded by bricks, was placed to her left. Turning suddenly a man bolted through the door behind her, reflexes did not deceive her as he whirred around, executing a low roundhouse kick and sending the man tumbling upside-down into the wall infront of her. The wall rippled as an agent stepped through, then, dividing itself in two, one on each side, they dove for her. Switch eyed the table and snatched two 6-inch razorblades from the top, arms outreached and spinning around as to slice each of them across the stomach. Then, as each man had his chin up from shock, she drove the blades upwards into their neck under their jaws, sending them flying towards the cieling and pinning in them there by their teeth. Slowly, the grip their bite had began to give away and they both fell, razors decapitating them as they did so, encourage by the force of hitting the ground.   
  
"To hell with you." She spat, reaching for her shotgun and going off at them just for good fun.   
  
Then, as to humiliate them, even as being dead, when their fellow agents found them, she lay each in a position as to drape the bodies over one another, legs interwined and arms put in a position as to display the groping of each others backs. She gouged a bullet in one's eye.   
  
"I REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!"...   
  
  


:: End Chapter i :: 


End file.
